


Thinking of you

by just_a_little_writer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Based on a fanart and fanfiction, F/M, Feels!, Masturbation, young ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_little_writer/pseuds/just_a_little_writer
Summary: Sooo, did you ever read a fanfiction and saw random fanart but both of them are connected in your brain? So you had to write it? No? Well, I didn't either until now. If you didn' already, you really should read the fanfiction "Matchmaking" by figurative_trash.You want a young Ford being all hot bothered because of (Y/N)? But trying to do everything else but following his desire, until he can't ignore it anymore? There you go!





	Thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfiction can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7278157/chapters/16527208  
> The fanart that inspired me as well is here: http://orislamb.tumblr.com/post/133249476807/ahamore-ha  
> Be so nice and leave the both of them some notes for me ^^  
> Of course I have not completely stuck to the fanart-fiction, but done something that should remember of it strongly.
> 
> Important: I wrote all of this in one go. Therefor I'm sorry because of every typo, grammatical or logical mistake or just nonsense. I ended up extremely tired and didn't proofread this. I don't have a beta and I wanted to get this out to you guys as fast as possible. (Oh, and english isn't my first language)  
> So sorry for every mistake. Please tell me if you liked it, because I have no idea xD.

"Yeah, it was really fun today Ford. Thank you." (Y/N) says with a bright smile, leaning against the doorframe.

He chuckles

"No need to thank me, it was my pleasure. Thanks to you for your company."

"And thank you for yours." She answers him again in a light giggle.

A short comfortable moment of silence, filled with little smiles between the two of you, is stopping the endless thanking. Taking a few seconds to collect herself, (Y/N) steps forward to Ford and gives a tight squeeze. While the nerd is shocked and tense at first, he quickly recovers and starts to bring his arms around of her, resting them on her back. Being Ford, he is very careful to be as respectful as possible and not having his hands too low. Resting her head on his shoulder and holding him tight, he is also taking the chance to remember (Y/N)'s smell.  
The moment felt longer than is actually lasted, but than again way too short afterwards. When (Y/N) slowly ends the hug, she sighs into his neck, making his hairs stand up and a shiver run down his spine. Reluctant, he is letting his arms fall down to his sides, instead of pulling her closer.

"See you soon, right?" She asks while coking her head to the side, determined to not let him see her inner confilct.

Nodding he quickly assures her that they are going to meet again. They are going to see each other tomorrow again anyways, which is not making this whole goodbye scene any less painful for them.  
Turning around (Y/N) is taking the first steps outside of the already opened door, where everybody who passed by would have been able to witness their heartbreaking parting, and takes one last breath to offer him one openhearted

"Goodbye."

Responding her one last time and seeing walk of to her dorm.Ford closes the door, before taking in a heavy sigh and leaning against it with his back, slowly sliding down with his knees giving into his weight. Landing on the floor with a heavy sound, Ford keeps leaning his head against the door, looking to his left and closing his eyes for a few seconds.

He knew by now that he had fallen for her for sure. But while she is the one making him weak in his knees, she is also the one to make him strong enough to stand up again.  
Realizing his dramatic pose on the floor, he starts to pick himself up to walk back to his desk. He has to push it back into its place if he doesn't want to bump against it the next morning. Focusing on the easy task at first, his thoughts are quickly drifting away.

He starts to think about all of the things that have happened during the day. He's thinking of Fiddlefords soliloquies about building a new invention, one where he didn't realize that he is giving his thoughts a voice. Ford doesn't mind it at all when that happens. It can be either really entertaining, seeing him completely lost in his own world, or it can make Ford start figuring out the details with him. He's also remembering his classes and observations during his study a few minutes ago.

His study session... with (Y/N).  
A blush is creeping its way on Fords cheeks.

A sudden imagine of her laying on his bed flashes though his head and Ford accidently bumps his foot against the desk. A yelp escapes him and he starts to huff in a flustered manner. He had to get rid of his toughts. Desperately searching on his desk for something to distract himself with, the only things that his mind is willing to focus on happend to be his pen. The pen she's been writing with the whole time, holding it in her hands. Her soft hands that have been caressing his hands before their first meeting ever even ended. He can feel the so called butterflies in his tummy whenever he's thinking of it. How careful she'd been with him back then. She's been asking permission to just touch him, which had been very thoughtful of her, but even though he'd been a bit afraid of it, he would always give her permission for this. Always. Not just for his hands...

Shaking his head violently Ford gets out of hi trance. He's been looking at the pen longer than he should have. And not just that, but his train of thoughts has also taken a path of no return. The only solution was to step on the breaks, so he turns all of his attention on pushing the table back into place. Focusing more on it than he usually would have, looking at every little movement while blocking his own thoughts.

For now.

After he's done, Ford desperately arranges everthing in his room. The inevitable imagines of her are poking his consciousness, and even though he is trying to not pay attention to them, his lower area is starting to show its interest. Especially since little memories of her groans today are on replay in his head. Ford's avoiding to walk around his room by now, to not feel the pressure building inside of him rubbing against the inside of his trousers. Not letting himself think straight to find something to do, the chubby teenage boy adjusts his bow-tie short before he's giving up and sits onto the bed.  
Staring at an blank spot on his wall with an blank expession, Ford is starting to accept that he is losing the battle against himself. The memories of her are coming back to him. The way she's been throwing herself on his bed without a second thought. Without showing any signs for discomfort, digust, feeling out of place or waiting for it to be over. She always acted so natural, and yet teasing around of him. Ford was sure she didn't even realize it. Then again, how could somebody as beautiful and nice as her, not realize how tempting it was for him when she was just laying on his bed, claiming that she wants to sleep in it all while revealing some of her skin to her.

Just the thought of it is making a heavy blush appear in his cheeks, and a strong pulse being felt in his crotch. A sudden urge to be touched overcomes Ford.  
He couldn't do this! Could he? Would he be able to ever not blush while being around of her, and not start stuttering all the time? No. Most likely not. Then again, it certainly isn't the first, nor the last time, he's thinking of her. But should he follow his instincts, or follow his thoughts of not destroying this friendship?

A jolt of pleasure running through his veins, making him gasp and grip the sheets is giving him the answer. No, he couldn't stop. Not when it's about (Y/N).

When he's made up his mind, his thoughts are traveling back to the first few minutes where she joined him. Her suggestive little comment is still making him all hot and bothered. Also knowing that she wouldn't just manipulate him is giving him an emotional boost. He's trusting her. Just this short amount of time that they've spent together and he can already say that he's trusting her. He might be afraid as well, but that doesn't take his trust away.

Throwing his head back in a silent moan, he's also gripping the sheets, realizing that there is a pillow next to his right hand. She tends to grab it in their study sessions on different occasions. When she's lying on his bed, she's laying on it. When writing for a longer while, she sits on it. And when it's getting late she will start to snuggle with it, showing him that she's starting to feel tired which means she'll soon not pay attention to any of the topics. And when Ford is seeing her snuggle with his pillow, he's also loosing all of his focus on the papers in front of him.  
Her little tired eyes and yawns short before she's burying her head in it is way to adorable for him to ever look away.

Without realizing it, Fords mouth has started to hang open when he brought the pillow to his face, taking a sniff on it. The fresh smell of her mixed with the scent of his everyday pillow and making him groan into the pillow. Completel covering his mouth with it. Slowly rubbing circles on his leg, close to his already erected cock is just as much torture as pleasure.

The sound of a BING is startling him and making him freeze to his core. But when he realized that it's just Fiddlefords machine that he's given him to communicate better, he calms down. Grabbing it from his nightstand he's reading Fiddlefords message. He's going to be late today. Even later than usually...

Cold sweat is on Fords forehead. He almost started to masturbate to the thoughts of (Y/N) without even considering Fiddlesford walking into the room at any given moment. The odss were clearly in his favor. Putting the, what he called a "mobile phone", back into his drawer and putting his glasses on the nightstand, Ford's letting himself fall back with a sigh. Taking some deep breaths to collect himself he's, again, thinking about what he'll do.

Looking down on himself he can see the clear outlines of his boner pushing against his pants. He will make this more than just friendship for him. Laying a flat hand on his front and cupping his groin, hissing though his teeth. It will be more than just a crush for her. Letting his fingernails slowly scartch on his buldge, imagining her soft hands. He will really desire her. Closing his eyes. In every (A sharp intake of breath) possible (A groan escaping his throat) way.

In her friendly innocent, her openhearted and joyful, judt as her curvy and natural way. Ford is pushing the pillow back on his mouth, taking all of her in that she could. His hands are starting to run in desperate ways over his hard dick. Pushing against it, wanting more and more friction when his hips are bucking against his six fingers. Letting his instincts take over, he's quickly sitting up, throwing the pillow back on the bed, turning to lay on his stomach and sniffing on (Y/N) as much as he could. Inhaling it completely. Lost in his imagination of (Y/N) groaning and moaning his name, all while dragging her fingernails over him, he starts to unbuttons his own trousers and quickly shoves his own hand into his underwear. The pillow swallowing most of the sounds.

Nothing could be heard outside of the room. But inside of it, the nerds heat is filling every corner and his sounds are deep, needy, wanton and unashamed. Deep growls of approval are escaping him whenever his own hand is running uo and down his lenght and is running circles over his head. Imagining it being her to please him with her hands, with her big eyes looking up at him, running a tongue over her lips. Teasing him even more with it when she's making sounds of pleasure as well, his head feels like it's going to explode from all of the blushes and hot air inside of it. Nothing else mattered right then.

His hand gliding in a steady rythme over his boner, squeezing a bit now and then. Changing the pressure while taking up the speed. Ford doesn't smell, see, hear anything besides her in his head. He can feel a tingle down his spine, making him gasp more and more for some air. His hips are bucking against his hand in quick thrusts. Imagining everything that could be possible. Having her watch him right now. Letting her touch him, enjoying the way she would learn how to please him just right. She surely is quick learner, he knows this much.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!"

Her, testing different things on him, like being a test subject. Which pace and which pressure was the best. Sometimes he didn't even know that himself. Just rubbing and pushing until it felt good enough. But with her, it would be more than enough. And as he said, he would always give the permission to touch him. In. Any. Way.

Feeling closer to his peek he keep imagining her. Not just hands. Maybe, just maybe he would be lucky enough to enjoy the impossible warmth and pleasure of her motuh around of him.

"Ahhhhhh, Ugghhhhh, YES!!!"

Or even better. He would get to taste (Y/N)! Oh boy, he could spent a whole afternoon just thinking about it. Seeing her exposed in front of him. Her completely open for him and wanting his touches. His attention. His everything. Oh and everything he would give her! The ways she would move and feel, smelling her without any barriers between them and to plunge his tongue into her.

"Mmmhhhhh, so close!!" Were Ford muffled screams. Those imagines today would never let go of him. But in this moment, he was more than okay with it.

Finally, he came to think of sharing his first time with her. Not having to care about his chubby tummy. No need to keep quiet about his feelings for her. Not wondering if she would like, or maybe even love him back.

Just the two of them, being there.

For each other.

Kisses on each others mouth while swallowing every sound the partner is making. Running the his six hands over every each of her body, while she returns the favor before they are holding hands together. His fingers surrounding her completely in a protective manner. Howering over her, wiggling beneath her. Cuddling next to her. Just holding each other close.

The memory of hugging and pulling her closer to him, feeling her curves and responses to him just a few minutes ago come floating back like a huge wave of feelings crashing over him. It's overwhelming.  
Hips bucking in out of it's rythm into his hands, needing as much friction as possible. Rubbing up and down while biting into the pillow while his sound are the ones of an animal is all that can be seen when Ford has his orgsasm. His come is spurting out of his hard dick into his hand and pants. Good thing he kept them on, because else he would either have to change the sheets, or have one hell of an uncomfortable sleep and being scared of the next time she will just jump and stretch herself on his bed.

Keeping his eyes closed and hand in his pants, Ford is starting to catch his breath. Unwilling to move just an inch after this intense orgasm, he stays on the bed for some more minutes.  
Almost feeling like he's going to fall asleep, he decides to put himself together again and clean himself and the trousers. Feeling slightly embarassed about how it all escalated, but not regretting it, he slowly drags himslef back to bed. Wanting to fall asleep right away.

Putting his pillow back to where it belongs, he lays down and closes his eyes.  
He was right. He wan't sure how he could look her in the eyes after this.  
But he would never regret that.  
Nor forget it.

........

 

Thanks to whoever made Fiddleford be late.


End file.
